Morgana le Fay
Morgana Le Fay is a powerful legendary sorceress and the main antagonist of the 2010 Disney fantasy film The Sorcerer's Apprentice. Morgana le Fay was portrayed by Alice Krige. History Morgana, also once known as Morgan Pendragon, was a witch and also the apprentice of Merlin. After discovering her witchcraft abilities, Morgana asked Merlin to teach her magic and train her in the sacred arts of sorcery. As Merlin helped Morgan gain control over her powers, for years Merlin looked after Morgan with love and care, until she eventually betrayed him by practicing black magic. Because Morgan believed that witches and wizards were more important than humans, she plotted to enslave the human race by casting a dark and powerful spell that would bend them to her will with the aid of the souls of past conjurors who practiced dark magic. She began the demostraition of her supremacy by savagely attacking mortals, including those allied with Merlin. She succeeded in killing her mentor with the help of another traitor, a former Merlinean named Maxim Horvath. Her last words to Merlin were "I am no one's servant.". Later she tried to kill Merlin's two apprentices Balthazar Blake and Veronica Gorloisen, Veronica sacrificed herself by absorbing Morgana's soul into her and her lover Balthazar locked them both in the Grimhold. Return of Morgana le Fay Centuries later when Horvath succeeded in breaking the final shell of the Grimhold with the energy of Merlin's ring, foolish illusionist Drake Stone, and malevolent witch Abigail WIlliams, Morgana, while possessing Veronica's body, was set free. She was able to perform the Rising ritual in order to raise the dead. Luckily Becky, Dave's girlfriend's disturbed the antenna of one of the positioned satellite dishes and the signal that was to perfect the dark ritual, thus The Rising was incomplete. At the same time, it rendered both Morgana and Veronica unconscious. Balthazar then asborbed Morgana's dark soul into himself using the same magic spell known as the Human Fusion (Fusion Spell) to free Veronica. He then begged both her and Dave seal him and Morgana inside the Grimhold. Morgana then broke free and escaped his body and materialized into a ghostly form of herself. Morgana then attacked both Balthazar and Veronica in an act of revenge before David Stutler, when he finally discovered his true power, but that he is the Prime Merlinean, stopped her fiery blast. The two conjurors fought and David won by using the electric power of his Tesla Coils and his Prime Merlinean powers to exploit Morgana's weakness and destroyed her once and for all. Personality and Traits An evil and utterly selfish sorceress who has no qualms over taking innocent lives to achieve her goals, Morgana is definitely a venomous character to be reckoned with. Despite her evil, however, Morgana is still indisputably elegant, speaking with a proper English accent and carries herself with grace and dignity. She is also highly charismatic, being able to gather many Morganians (or at least those who have the potential of becoming such) over the centuries, however, this may also be due to Horvath's action to spread Morganian teachings while he was in pursuit of his nemesis, Balthazar. Powers and Abilities Morgana is an extremely powerful and deadly witch with a particular proficiency for black magic. She also possesses telekinesis and also elemental abilities such as fire and electricity. She conjures Plasma Bolts to attack her enemies without hesitating and without mercy. When Morgana became a spirit even without a physical body due to the power of the Fusion Spell (or specifically, whatever left of her physical body turned into glowing mass of dust that can reform and passes through anything), she can also possess people like she did with Veronica Gorloisen and Balthazar Blake. And she can avoid attacks (physical and magical) when these attacks only phased through her and not harm her. Yet, Morgana is weak against electricity when Dave, the true Prime Merlinean exploit her weakness and used his power to eliminate her completely. Gallery Morgana le Fay.jpg|Morgana le Fay in her former human form. Malevolent Morgana le Fay.jpg|The evil Morgana le Fay hunts down her mortal enemy Merln before killing him. Morgana le Fay's Spirit.png|Morgana le Fay loses her soul via the concentrated Fusion Spell used by Veronica Gorloisen. Ghfckhjfhjg.jpg|Veronica's eyes glow omniously as she is possessed by Morgana le Fay. Possessed Veronica Gorloisen.jpg|Veronica Gorloisen is being possessed by the evil Morgana le Fay. Possessed Balthazar Blake.jpg|Balthazar Blake is temporally possessed by the evil Morgana le Fay. Spirit of Morgana le Fay.png|The dark spirit of Morgana le Fay herself. Spirit of Morgana le Fay.jpg|The evil spirit of Morgana le Fay. Merlineans vs. Morgan le Fay.jpg|Morgana unleashes her pyromancy against the 3 Merlineans including Dave who repelled against her attacks. Ghost of Morgana le Fay.jpg|Morgana le Fay's soul dodges a plasma bolt. Morgana le Fay's Soul.jpg|Morgana in her corporeal form. Morgana le Fay vs. Dave Stutler.JPG|Morgana le Fay mercilessy attacks Dave while he builds up a plan to destroy her. Dave Stutler vs. Morgana le Fay.jpg|Dave Stutler finally unleashes his power to finally defeat Morgana le Fay. Sorcerers-apprentice-disneyscreencaps.com-90.jpg Sorcerers-apprentice-disneyscreencaps.com-6434.jpg Sorcerers-apprentice-disneyscreencaps.com-11035.jpg Trivia *Morgana along with her name is based on the same legendary sorceress with the same alias who existed the time of King Arthur. *Shortly after Morgan became evil, she changed her name from "Morgan Pendragon" to "Morgana le Fay". *Fire (especially in the art of of pyromancy) seems to be Morgana's specialty in sorcery other than The Rising. *Unlike her mytholoogical counterpart, it is assumed by her original surname of Pendragon that she was Uther Pendragon's daughter. In the Arthurian legend, Morgan (as she is known in most sources) is the daughter of Uther Pendragon's mistress Igraine and her first husband, Gorlois making her the half-sister of King Arthur and the half-sister-in-law of King Arthur's wife Queen Guinevere. *In the Arthurian legend-inspired shows, Camelot and The Adventures of Merlin, Morgana (in Merlin) and Morgan (in Camelot) are the daughters of Uther Pendragon (in both shows) who is also the father of King Arthur whereas their mythological counterparts are the daughter of Igraine. *Though was stated that Morgana was once Merlin's earliest apprentice whom he treated like a daughter, this not shown in the movie itself, but rather implied by Merlin's hesitance in killing Morgana once overpowered her. *Morgana can be compared with The Fallen from Transformers: Revenge of The Fallen: **Both are founders and supreme commanders of their respective organizations (Morganians for Morgana and Decepticons for The Fallen) that believed that their races are far better than humanity. **Both also have more active right hands that mainly believed by audience to be the main antagonist until is revealed that the said minions revealed to work for them (Horvath for Morgana and Megatron for The Fallen). Interestingly, Horvath and Megatron also shares some similarities in common. **Both also had their right-hand minions escaped by the time they were defeated. Category:Sorceresses Category:Morganians Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased